


Hand On

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff decides he and Gavin need a little break from the Let's Build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand On

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually really short and I'm kind of pissed about that but whatever. Enjoy!

“You know, we should take a break.”

Gavin looked at Geoff from where he was sitting and frowned. This Let’s Build was already going to be long, and Geoff had been the one complaining that he wanted it finished. Take a break? That was not on Gavin’s mind right now. 

“Let’s just finish the walls real quick.” Geoff ended up snatching Gavin’s controller out of his hand and placing it on the desk, taking his hands in his and smiling at the Brit. 

“We need a break Gavin. I think you need it most.” Gavin whined and tried to get the controller back but Geoff gave him a look and he immediately shut up. 

“It’ll only take a couple minutes, alright? Then we’ll get right back to it.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes at the older man but allowed him to touch him. It was true, they did need a break. Gavin was just hoping they’d have it a little after they had some more of the build done. Geoff was impatient though. His hands moved down to Gavin’s pants moments after the Brit gave him consent. He unzipped his jeans and tugged down both the pieces of clothing so that he could give Gavin a proper break. Geoff didn't even bother to let his own member be released knowing Gavin would do it for him in a few minutes.  


Geoff took his hand and put it at the base of Gavin's cock, squeezing lightly before moving it up the shaft, up to the tip and back down. He repeated this action multiple times slowly, wanting to make Gavin squirm. He loved to watch him squirm. 

"Ahh... Fudge..." Geoff was starting to pick up his pace, and the tightness in his own pants was getting unbearable. Gavin was beginning to buck his hips upwards into Geoff's hand, trying to tell Geoff he wanted more. It was just a break though. Geoff wasn't giving him anything extra till later. And besides, Geoff wanted something in return. 

"Hand on." Geoff said, and Gavin leaned forward, undoing Geoff's pants and copying the same actions the older man had done earlier, quickly putting his hand on Geoff's cock when it was out of his pants. Geoff smiled, glad that Gavin knew exactly what he wanted when he asked for it, and let out a low moan when Gavin's hand began pumping his dick. Gavin wasn't stroking nearly as fast as Geoff was, and he took to leaning forward enough so that his head rested on his shoulder. He was closer than Geoff was, but he decided it was time to pick up the pace when Geoff was starting to slow down. 

"Ahh... Fuck, Gavin." Geoff moaned when Gavin's thumb teased at his tip. Geoff threw his head back in pleasure, his pace getting even slower. Gavin took that moment of release to pick up his pace, deciding to give Geoff what he had been waiting for. His strokes got faster and more moans started to leave the older man's mouth, making Gavin smile. As much as Geoff loved to watch Gavin squirm, Gavin loved it just as much when he had this sort of control. 

"Fuck Gavin..." Geoff's hand was lazily moving up and down on Gavin's cock, his mind more focused on the pleasure the Brit was giving him. Gavin moved his hand and placed it on Geoff's, helping him along as he stroked. Gavin wasn't going to be the one who was fucked over during this break. He was going to make the most of it while he had it.  
Gavin let out a small whimper as he guided Geoff's hand up and down his dick. There was something about the way Geoff's hand felt around his dick that his own hand couldn't possibly match up to, and that's why he kept trying to make the older man focus back on his dick too. 

"Oh… god Geoff." Gavin was trying to make a coherent sentence, but Geoff’s hand had started to pick back up on its own and he just couldn’t find the words. Geoff was going faster until he got to the pace Gavin was sporting and he kept in time with him, stroking at his dick in the same fashion the Brit was. Gavin loved it, and he couldn’t help but whimper once again when Geoff brought his hand up and down quick and hard. Gavin was far too close to the edge, and he didn’t know if he could wait for Geoff.  
“Fuuuuuck, Gavin. Dicks. Dicks dicks fuck.” Both men were leaning on each other’s shoulders for support, trying their hardest to hold on for a little longer than usual. That growing feeling in their gut was getting at the both of them, Gavin more than Geoff, but still all the same. Gavin was breathing was rugged, Geoff knowing just how close the Brit was. He could tell Gavin was far closer to that edge than he was, and he was glad for it. 

“Geoff… I-

“Go ahead Gav.” Gavin gave no other warning after that and he gave into the building pressure in his cock, releasing himself onto Geoff and closing his eyes. He let out a low drawled out moan and tried his hardest not to keep moving his hand with Geoff’s. He let his high consume him and moments later Geoff was joining him, spilling out onto his hand with a louder moan. Both their hands got slower and slower as they both rode out their highs, trying to get the most of it before they had to go back to building that goddamn giant ice cube in Minecraft.  
“That was a break well spent,” Geoff said when he walked off to go get wash clothes for the both of them. Gavin waited patiently until Geoff came back, throwing him a cloth and cleaning off his own dick and his hands before throwing it back at Geoff. 

“Let’s get back to the-

“Yeah, yeah, back to the build.” 

Not even half an hour later did Geoff start whining again. 

"I’m bored. We should take another break.” 

“We just took one you dork!” Gavin shouted, breaking ice that he had misplaced while building the walls. 

“But Gavin, breaks are so much better than building.” 

“Geoff, we have to do-

Geoff gave Gavin one of his looks and the Brit rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue this time. “Let’s just finish the walls at least and then we’ll take another break.” Geoff smiled and started working faster at the walls, excited now to get the thing finished. 

He would give anything for another break.

**Author's Note:**

> You found it. You really did.


End file.
